Conventional Radio Frequency (RF) MEMS devices typically include a dielectric layer that is formed over a metal conductor and a conductive membrane that is separated from the metal conductor and the dielectric layer by an air gap. In operation, when an appropriate voltage is applied between the conductive membrane and the metal conductor, the conductive membrane moves towards the conductive layer and contacts the dielectric layer. Each time the device is operated and the conductive membrane contacts the dielectric layer an electrical charge is injected into and stored in the dielectric layer or on its surface. Over time, these electrical charges increase to a sufficient level and prevent the conductive membrane from retuning to its steady-state position after the voltage is removed. That is, the conductive membrane remains in contact with the dielectric layer when the voltage is removed between the conductive membrane and the metal conductor, and the MEMS device fails.